Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful
by IwillYURIforYAOI
Summary: 30 day winter challenge for January! Jim never joined starfleet and Spock isn't from Vulcan. They are neighbors in an apartment complex. Spirk! Rated K for kisses and fluff.
1. First Snowfall

A/N: A 30-day challenge for winter, aka, the month of January. This is an AU where Spock is not from Vulcan and Jim didn't become a part of Starfleet. They're just neighbors in an apartment complex.

1. First Snowfall

James Kirk truly was a child at heart. And when he looked outside on the first day of January and saw it was snowing, he practically leaped out of bed and threw on his heavy coat. He ran across the hall.

"Spock!" he called out. He'd met his stoic neighbor about a month ago while doing laundry in the building's laundromat, and was delighted to find out that this man was also his neighbor from across the hall.

"Jim?" Spock said, opening the door. "What are you so excited about?"

"Have you looked outside yet?!"

"No?..."

Kirk all but shoved his neighbor out of his apartment and out of the building. Spock bit back an amused grin. He loved to play the apathetic neighbor to Kirk's overexcited one, but in actuality he was just as happy about the snow. Why else would he be up at five o'clock in the morning, and fully dressed to boot?

One look at the tiny smile on Spock's face and Kirk's illusion of an impassive Spock was shattered. They practically tossed themselves into the heavily falling snow.

"I caught a snowflake!" Spock said with some difficulty, his bright pink tongue on display as if the snow hadn't immediately melted as soon as it landed on the warm appendage.

"Aw, lucky!" Kirk exclaimed, pretending to examine the flake. "I could never do that."

"Well you can't have mine," Spock declared. Jim smirked and grabbed the man, pulling Spock close to him. He captured Spock's tongue with in his mouth and sucked on it gently. His neighbor's face flushed a deep red.

"Sure I can't have it now?" Jim asked. Spock pushed his chest and scoffed, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'll just catch another one."


	2. Warm Glow from a Fireplace

2. A Warm Glow from a Fireplace

The second day of January was bitterly cold, too cold to even go outside. Spock had just created a small fire in his fireplace and made some very hot soup when the heater in the apartment died. And then, shortly after, the power.

Within about thirty seconds after the total darkness descended in Spock's apartment (not even sunlight could leak through the drifts of snow plastered to his second story window), Jim Kirk showed up, knocking rapidly on the front door.

"Hey Spock!" the man could hear him chattering. He opened the door, and Kirk fixed him with a goofy look. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really," Spock told him, and handed his neighbor the mostly untouched mug of soup. "Do you want to come in?"

"Do you have power?"

"No, but I do have hot soup and a fireplace," Spock suggested, gesturing to the mug. Jim peered behind the man into the cozy apartment and saw the warm glow from the fireplace burning deep inside.

"Okay," he said, and was let inside to warm his hands on the heat given off by the fire. Spock disappeared into the kitchen and came back with his own mug. Jim took a sip and barely stopped himself from gulping down all of the hot soup.

"This is really good!" Jim declared, and Spock smiled.

"It's just warm. I can't believe how cold it is out there."

"Definitely. Especially after how nice it was yesterday." Kirk added a wink to his words, reminding Spock that the weather was not the only nice thing that yesterday held.

The second time they kissed, chastely, sweetly, bathed by the warmth of the fire, was just as nice as the first.


	3. Baby it's Cold Outside

A/N: Yes there are two chapters today because I'm trying to catch up. Enjoy!

3. Baby it's Cold Outside

Spock awoke to something loud outside his front door in the hallway. In his drowsiness, the sound was just that – sound. But as he woke up, and as he opened the door to the hallway, Spock realized what the noise was.

A boom box blaring "Baby it's Cold Outside" sat outside Spock's door, a note attached to the vibrating speakers.

Written carefully were the lyrics to the second verse:

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Spock grinned as Kirk came out of his apartment, singing along to the song and the lyrics printed on the sheet.

_Say lend me your coat / it's up to your knees out there_

_You've done really grand_

_Thrill when you touch my hand_

_Why don't you see? How can you do this thing to me?_

Kirk shot him a seductive smile and wavered his hips to the beat of the song. Together, they mouthed the last words of the song.

_Baby it's Cold Outside_


	4. Attending a Concert Despite Bad Weather

4. Attending a Concert despite Bad Weather

"What on earth are you talking about?" Spock asked, staring at Kirk.

"I got some concert tickets online months ago and now the concert is tonight. Wanna go with me?"

"There's supposed to be a blizzard tonight. What if we get stranded?"

"We won't!"

And with those famous last words, Jim and Spock headed out into the wintery unknown. At Kirk's insistence and Spock's amused tolerance, they took Kirk's small car, the windshield wipers swiping furiously at the flurries of snow already falling. Kirk drove confidently, however. Despite the fact that the snow was obviously getting worse. And the way the little car struggled when it went over sixty miles an hour. And how, despite Kirk's best efforts, the car stalled in the (thankfully) mostly abandoned freeway and promptly died as soon as Jim maneuvered it to the shoulder of the road.

Everything was quiet for a second as the two processed what happened, sitting in the car. Kirk ripped the keys out of the ignition.

"Crap."

"Does the snow seem like it's coming down harder to you?" Jim asked, squinting out at the road.

"Does it matter? We're stuck here no matter how hard the snow is falling down."

"Oh, Spock, you're no fun! Aren't you feeling a little adventurous?"

"What?" Spock looked concerned, but a ribbon of laughter ran through his voice.

"Come on! We're trapped in a little car when it's snowing out. It's dangerous! It's romantic!"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Romantic?"

Kirk shot him a sultry look. "You don't think so?"

Spock wet his lips. "Maybe you should show me."

A/N: Trying to keep it fluffy, but these two…

I have more ideas for this if anyone is interested. Rating will go up to at least a T if I continue, however.


	5. Hot Chocolate

5. Hot Chocolate

On the fifth day of January, Jim decided it would be a good idea to treat Spock to some hot chocolate. That was, until he realized he didn't have any in the apartment. He'd seen some marshmallows in the cabinet and had been sure that there had to be some of the powder mix somewhere, but all he could find was some disgusting looking, probably expired, individually packaged water flavorings. Jim sighed and put them back in the cabinet.

On the fifth day of January, across the hall, Spock decided it would be a good idea to treat Jim to some hot chocolate. That was, until he realized he didn't have any marshmallows. He'd heated up some milk in colorful mugs and added the chocolate powder, frowning to himself as he duh through the cabinet. Stumbling across a half-open bag of coconut shavings that were dried out and spilling all over the cupboard. He gagged for dramatic effect and threw the bag away.

Sighing, Jim decided that just marshmallows would have to do. He grabbed the bag, popping one into his mouth as he went, and walked out into the hallway. As he opened the door, he saw Spock doing the same, closing the door awkwardly behind him, as his hands were full with two steaming mugs.

"Hot chocolate?" Jim asked him, a smirk on his face. Spock nodded.

"Marshmallows?" Spock asked in return, and with a devilish smile, Kirk tipped the bag of marshmallows over the mugs. The two took a sip and sighed.

"That was perfect."

A/N: Yeah… we all knew where that was going. If you didn't, well, I'm glad I surprised you.


	6. Pet to Warm Your Hands

6. Pet to Warm your Hands

Even through the windchill advisory was _way_ too cold to go outside, Jim Kirk was determined. Armed with an ice scraper (and he quite literally considered bringing a pick but decided against it), he was ready to start knocking some snow off Spock's car.

It took him almost an hour with the heater running to chip all the ice off the windshield, all the while rolling his eyes at Spock as the man watched him through the window of his apartment, sipping something hot.

When he got back inside, a mug of cider was pushed into his hands by Spock, he collapsed on the couch, stripping off his winter coat.

"So… Cold…" he stuttered, shaking violently.

"Well I have the perfect thing for you," Spock said, and somehow he had a big golden retriever puppy that he placed directly on Jim's chest.

The sound that left Kirk's mouth was only best described as a little girl's shriek.

"It's a puppy!" he squealed, ruffling its floppy ears. "And she's so warm!"

"There's nothing better to warm your hands on a cold day," Spock told him.

"Well I can think of one other thing," Kirk told him, grabbing his neighbor's hands and kissing them gently.

"You're right, this is a pretty good way…"

A/N: Yes, the dog will be returning in other chapters, at least in this fic.


	7. New Year's Resolutions

7. New Year's Resolutions

On the seventh day of January, Jim sat down at Spock's kitchen table with a notebook and two sharpened pencils. And a pen.

He was writing New Year's Resolutions.

'I don't get it," Spock said, sitting on the other side of the table. "Aren't you supposed to write resolutions in December?"

"Okay," Jim said, scribbling on the page. "I resolve… to… do my resolutions… on… time."

Spock watched Jim work, a little smile on both of their faces. When Kirk was finished, he stood.

"My resolutions," he announced.

"Get my car from the shop before they bill me that they kept it overtime.

"Learn how to play the drums.

"Get used to feeding the dog.

"Name the dog.

"Ask my neighbor on a real date.

"Eat more waffles."

Spock stood as well and applauded sarcastically as Jim took a bow.

"That's how you're gonna leave it?" Spock asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Eat more waffles? What about getting in shape and watching less TV and all that?"

"Nah," Jim said, waving him off. "Waffles are more important."

"Sure," Spock agreed.

"So… When are you going to write yours?"

A/N: To those who have stuck with me so far... sorry about my strange posting schedule! It's hard to post between work and school sometimes.


	8. No School due to Bad Weather

8. No School due to Bad Weather

The next day, with nothing better to do, Jim and Spock cuddled together under a blanket and watched early morning reporters in front of a snowy green screen. Before the two of them knew it, a list of school closings ran across the screen.

"Remember how excited we were to have a snow day?" Kirk asked. Spock shrugged.

"I like school," he said softly. "I didn't like staying home."

"How _didn't_ you like staying home? You could go sledding and build a snowman and when you got cold your mom would make you hot chocolate and towel you all dry and warm…"

"I… I didn't have a mom," Spock told him.

"I'm so sorry," Jim whispered, holding him tighter. Spock nuzzled his head into his neighbor's chest.

"Don't be; you didn't know. It's not something I usually just announce."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later," Spock told him. Jim frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "It's not that I don't trust you," he said, guessing Jim's feelings immediately, "I'm just not upset about it. I've had my whole life to get used to it. Besides," he blushed, "I never really knew her."

Kirk held Spock close and kissed his hair and cradled him until the two fell asleep.


	9. Sledding

9. Sledding

On the ninth day of January, Jim was determined to let Spock have the winter merriment that he had been denied as a child. He dug out his old sled from his storage unit and brought it upstairs, knocking on Spock's door.  
>"Put on your coat!" Jim instructed his neighbor, "We're going sledding!"<p>

"What?"

"We're going to find a big hill, trudge up it, cuddle on this piece of plastic, and then, become weightless."

"That was very poetic."

"Shut up and sled with me!"

Chuckling, Spock dressed as warmly as possible and followed Jim out the door and into the cold.

Running up the nearest hill as fast as he could, Jim threw the sled down on the top and waited impatiently for his neighbor to join him. When Spock finally trekked all the way up the hill, he sat behind Jim.

"Hold on, okay?" the blonde told him. Spock wrapped his hands around Kirk's body.

"Lead the way, Captain," he joked. Jim pushed off the ground, sending the sled teetering slowly down the hill.

So slowly, that Spock sighed. So slowly, that Jim got bored.

"Well this was better in theory," Jim told him. Spock laughed and pulled his neighbor off the sled.

"It was perfect. Now let's go back inside."


	10. Taking a Dog for a Walk in the Snow

10. Taking a Dog for a Walk in the Snow

Spock opened the door to a loud bark. His neighbor stood outside his front door with his still fairly new puppy on a leash.

"Wanna take Lassie on a walk with me?" Jim asked him, a huge smile on his face.

"Lassie?" Spock asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. She likes the name." As if to prove this theory, Lassie barked loudly and Kirk ruffled her behind her ears.

"So do you wanna walk with me?"

Spock nodded and disappeared inside the apartment to bundle up. When he came back out into the hallway, the two of them headed out into the flurries of snow still falling from the gray sky. Lassie pranced around and buried her face in the snow anytime Jim gave her too much slack on her leash. The two neighbors followed slowly behind her, chatting softly, not wanting to disturb the sudden peace that had fallen over the snowy fields.

The three walked slowly around the paths surrounding the apartment complex, taking in the serene views, until Spock shivered.

"Getting cold, baby?" Jim asked him, the pet name slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Spock blushed violently. "Baby?"

"Well… I just thought…" Jim stuttered, looking frantically at his dog for a way out. Lassie barked. "Aren't you? My baby?"

Spock silenced Kirk's worries with a soft kiss.

"Yeah," Spock told him. "I am."

A/N: I'm sorry for not posting for so long! Between school and working until ten most nights, my time got away from me. Not to mention that the response for this has been a little... underwhelming. If you're enjoying reading, please let me know so that I know what I'm doing right!


	11. Taking down Christmas Displays

11. Taking down Christmas Displays

Spock realized the reason that they always went to _his_ apartment the next day, when he knocked on Jim's door let himself in.

"Jim?" Spock called, walking past through the sparse main hallway. Lassie bolted out of a room on Spock's right, her tail trailing tinsel and tree ornaments. Spock's lips twitched into a smile. "Jim?"

"Oh hey Spock!" Jim's head appeared in the same doorway, most of his body still in the other room. It looked like he was holding something up with the counterweight of his body.

"What are you doing?" Spock asked.

"Um… Taking down… Christmas decorations..."

Spock laughed. "Do you need some help?" Inside the room, something pitched and made a loud crashing noise.

"…Yeah." Jim shot him a sheepish smile. "Thanks."

Spock walked down the hallway, catching Lassie as she ran by again and pulling the decorations off her tail.

The room that was decorated clearly used to be a living room, but at this point it was hard to tell with the couches covered by a half taken apart, felled fake Christmas tree.

"Hoo boy."

It took the two almost the whole day to take apart the tree and remove the decorations, packaging them up tightly and putting them in the storage unit. When they returned back upstairs, Jim broke out the vacuum and Spock dusted.

That night, they collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"I never want to clean again," Jim sighed, scratching Lassie absentmindedly behind the ears.

"Aw, you don't mean that," Spock told him. "Look how nice the apartment is now!"

"Yeah, I guess. It hasn't looked this nice since I moved in."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Spock teased. "I'm sure it only looked this nice before you moved in."

"Oh shut up," Jim said, nudging him with his shoulder. Spock grinned and stretched.

"So when are we going to clean the kitchen?"

"What?"


End file.
